Kara no Kyōkai: Love consuming illusion
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: After a midnight stroll, Shiki comes across a corpse of a dead mare and finds that said mare had been a part of a wedding that is being threatened. Now it's up to her and those she finds to be considered allies to find the culprit behind this whole mess and stop them... But what is she really getting her self into? -Warning: Ponified Characters from Kara no Kyōkai and M for reasons


My eyes are special, they can see the end to all, even the end to beings like you, no individual being can be truly perfect. There are no favorites when it comes to the mortal affair of life and death

~Shiki Ryougi

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was a rainy night for the city of Cantralot. Most ponies were indoors to get out from under the rain. The pattering of the droplets hitting the floor drowned any other sound in the air.

Lunar Guards patrolled the dark streets in pairs of two. They continued to lap their routes in case of any disturbance.

Two mares in the lunar armor were about to finish their shift when one of them heard a thumping sound, as if a body had fell. The Batponh broke formation and went to go investigate the alleyway she suspected the notice have emerged from. "Mindnight!" Hissed the other mare, "what are you doing? We're supposed to report in with the others or the captain will get pissy with us". The Mare waved off the warning and continued down the dark ally, "I know, I know... I just heard something back here, it's probably nothing but it wouldn't hurt to check...". Her companion sighed in frustration and tailed after her.

"Midnight Blossom, I swear on Luna's graceful name, if this gets us in trouble, I am going to end you" The mare threatened. Midnight giggled, "I'd love to see you try". The two reached the end of the ally, midnight oddly began to smell blood, there they found something shocking.

"O-oh sweet Luna no" Midnight gasped. Her companion gags at the sight, "Wh-what in the actual fuck... Who would do something like this to another pony?". There was blood everywhere. On the floor in front of them was the corpse of a white blond teenaged earth-pony in a white dress. Her eyes were still open and the cold motionless stare was haunting. The rain continued to trickle down. It seems she die from the impact of falling from somewhere. The two looked up at the rooftops above them to see where she fell from. "We need to call this in... Now!" Midnight said. The other mare nodded in agreement. She spreads her wings and takes to the sky as Midnight stayed with the corpse.

"Poor girl must have been under some sort of pressure" a calm voice came from behind. Midnight turned to see a unicorn mare standing there behind her, she had a strange festive cultural umbrella of some sort in her magical grip. Her short black mane shadowed her eyes slightly but that still could be seen, their gray color was unnerving to say the least. Her tan coat could be somewhat seen under the white kimono she wore. "Ma'am, please go back to your home, the Royal guard has this under control." Midnight states. The mare looks past the Batpony to see the body, ignoring Midnight entirely. "It's not everyday you see an earth pony trying to fly..." She continued, "... I wonder what made her jump?". Midnight looked at the Mare in shock at her comment, she must have witnessed what had happened. "Ma'am, do you know what happened here?" The bat pony gently asked. The unicorn shook her head, "No that is a good question, All I saw was a young mare falling froom the rooftops".

To Her suprise, the unicorn drew a knife and walked past her towards the body. "Hey! Stop!" Mightnight yelled. The pony ignored her and turned the corpse onto its back with her magic, revealing a bloody tear in the dress. The unicorn then ripped open the dress with her knife. The signs under the dress revealed that the now dead mare had been impaled in the gut by a sharp jagged object. "A stab wound... Was she-" the unicorn didn't let her finish the statement, "...Murdered? yes, but the fall seems to be what killed her because I saw her flailing when coming down.".

More guards, both lunar and solar, began to crowd the area. Captain Shinning Armor was among them, "What happened here!" He exclaimed. Midnight was about to adress what the Unicorn mare told her, but when she turned back to introduce her, she was gone. The gate that separated the ally she was currently in and the one on the other side was cut open.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shiki hid in the back alley shadows. That was to close, if she were caught by the guards, it would complicate things for her and the others. She looked at the corpse laying in the distance, she couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgia because of the circumstances that lead to the ponies cause of death. She smirked at the thought of how this mare died of falling, 'At least it wasn't influenced suicide' she thought. She then thought about the small wight dress the victim was wearing, it was a dress bridesmaids would wear in a wedding. She then thought back on how the Captain of the Royal guard appeared, his wedding with princess Mi amore Cadenza was less than a 4 days away. Could the two be connected?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(next day)

Touko smiled as Shiki walking into the building. "Ah, there you are Shiki... Did you sleep well?" The scarlet Unicorn asks. The mare shrugs, "it could've been better. "Oh well, that's your loss... We have a job... An old friend of mine... Hey, we're ready for you now!". As she called out, a white armored unicorn stallion walked in from the other room. "Shiki Ryougi, This is Shining Amor, Captain of the Royal Guard... And the biggest pain in my ass since grade school" Touko jested. Shining rolled his eyes, "It seems somepony can't give me a break... Im simply suggesting that you would have made a good student in one of celestia's academies and it's not to late to try to grab a spot in the Royal guard... Your skills could be of great use to us". Touko smirks at this, "Sure, it's just a suggestion like the other several hundred times you pestered me about it throughout my life... Sorry Shiny, but no dice, I'm fine with an investigative roll". The scarlet mare then levitates up a cigarette up to her lips alongside a lighter. After a couple of try's, she finally gets the cigarette to light.

"Mikiya is in ponyville running errands for me and Azaka is already out and about gathering information on the case... Shinning came here for some help... A body of a young mare was found last night, and she happened to be one of the Many bridesmaids for his wedding with Princess cadence. Not only that, we also got word of a hostile threatening message made towards the princesses so the who city is on lockdown...", Shiki listened to Touko's story carefully. So the wedding did have something to do with the mare's death.

"Shiki, how do you feel like going undercover?" Touko offered. Shiki rose an eyebrow at this, "What do you mean?". "While Azaka looks for clues around the city, I'm going to have you take the place of our now dead brides maid, this could be an inside operation. I've already went over it with Shinning and he'll 'tolerate' it" Touko explained. Shining Armor gritted his teeth, "I still don't like the idea of hiding stuff like this from Cadence, especially when this involves the wedding". Touko sighed, "Just live with it, tell her that Shiki is a replacement bridesmaid for the wedding and nothing more, you can tell her what's really going on after we catch whoever is behind this". Shinning huffed, "Fine... But if If Shiki is compromised then all bets are off" he stomped his hoof down to bring emphasis to his statement.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(Cantralot castle)

As the two walked through the massive doors of the entrance, Shiki looked in awe at the surrounding area. She has been to big cathedrals and 20 story buildings before but the inside of the castle gave a majestic vibe to those under its roof. It was so colorful and Holy. Shining Armor guided The mare to the entrance to the quarters of the bridesmaids. "Be careful around cadence... She's been a bit on edge for a while... I'll have guards bring up your luggage for you" With that, he left the area. Shiki heard a loud bang and a scream of rage on the other side of the door. When she slowly opened the door, she saw pink alicorn yelling at the other bridesmaids. "You three had one job, and you couldn't even do it! I asked for a long dress, not this peice of-" the alicorn turned to see Shiki peeking into the room. Her personality then switched completely, Changling to a softer and sweeter tone, "Oh I'm sorry, i didn't see you there, you must be the new bridesmaid Shining spoke about." She aproached Shiki and reached out her hoof. The Unicorn hesitantly shook it, "I'm Shiki Ryougi your Highness" she politely introduced herself. "Shiki, what a sweet and wonderful name for a mare such as yourself... Um can I ask you to do some things on this list, as your fist job, I'm a bit busy right now and I can't excactly talk to you much right now" the princes put on an obvious fake smile. Shiki took the list and bowed, "yes ma'am". With that, she left the room and heard the resurrection of the yelling fade as she made more distance from the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As Shiki ran the errands, she couldn't help but think about the princesses adittude. She knew what Shining Armor had said before she met her, but the extreme tone she had taken with the others rubbed her the wrong way. The list she was givin also rose some questions. Why did the princess want her to check on the positioned guards around the castle grounds? The others seemed so normal like listing the progress of the making of the food, and the decor, but that one order bothered her the most. Was the princess hiding something. When she finished her errands, the princess waved her off to do more, it was the same thing, a bunch of normal jobs and then one odd one hidden among them, it's as if whoever wrote this didn't expect her to notice it being out of place. Check the Flooring within the princess' chambers. Shiki started to think. Just what was the alicorn playing at? Regardless of her suspicions, she did what she was told since she didn't want to blow her cover.

She checked the stone plates on the floor, they were perfectly placed and nothing seemed odd about them. This confused, the flooring was fine and it didn't seem like they were tampered with in ages, why would she?... Something then clicked in her head. She peeked out from the room to see if anypony was near by. When she was sure the coast was clear and no pony would interfere, she shut the door and locked it while still inside, she only needed a few minutes. She searched the room carfuly until she found what she was looking for, a small stone plate was slightly elevated higher than all the others, she moved it with he magic and found it to be fairly easy to remove. Under it she found a button. She smirked as she saw it. She would then carefully place the plate back on and readjust it to the way it was before she moved it. She then unlocked the door and walked out. She then hastily left the area before anyone could question her as to why she was in the bedchambers.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shiki now knew that the 'Princess' was up to something, but she couldn't confront her yet, not without enough physical evidence, she'll need more than a pressure plate to figure out what was going on. Until then she'll play along with this little game and act none the wiser to whatever secret is being held. She still has 2 more days before the wedding means she has a bit of breathing room until then.

 **A/N Well... Chrysalis is fucked... Also, this is the first story of a saga where characters from Kara no Kyōkai: garden of sinners get involved with the events of MLP. I've seen that no one else has thought of this idea to a point where they made a story about it, so I'll be one of the first few to do so. Also, I know what your thinking about the appearance of Midnight Blossom, and no, I'm just doing a cameo and all credit to her whole bloody character (see what I did there) gose to her respective creator(s). I'll see you in the next chapter, At Godspeed!**


End file.
